Domino
Domino or (DMO-1) is a modified Ford Mustang convertible driven by Jenny Andrews. Domino is one of the vehicles that are part of Team knight rider History Domino's manner is sleek, sexy and flirtatious. She's also talkative and likes to gossip to the annoyance of the other team vehicles. Domino's Features While Domino is armored to protect her passengers, she does not share K.I.T.T.'s nearly indestructible Molecular Bonded Shell. Bullets can shatter her windows, among other things. For example, body panels can be damaged in collisions and roll-overs * Computer AI - The "brain" of Domino was the DMO-1 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed Domino to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that Domino was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, Domino was fully aware of herself. Domino's future capacity is unlimited. * Domino was programmed to obey all orders given to her by her human creators, so long as they didn't violate her prime directive of protecting human life (especially Jenny's) to the best of her abilities. ** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. *** She could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. *** Bonding System: Domino's self-repair system enabling her to repair minor damage. More severe impacts however, require body shop maintenance. *** Voice Synthesizer - Domino's Voice synthesizer allows Domino as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. Domino's primary spoken language was English, however by accessing her language module, she could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give Domino different accents. *** Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. It is possible to disable Domino's electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of her few vulnerabilities. *** Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed Domino to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout her interior and exterior. *** Olfactory Sensor - Domino could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in her front bumper. *** Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of Domino's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. *** Telephone Comlink - Jenny could contact home base and communicate with F.L.A.G. and others using Domino's video display. *** Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: **** Domino could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. **** Domino could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Jenny avoid potential danger when she was snooping. **** Domino could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. **** Domino could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as she could break the access codes. **** Medical scanner - Domino has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on her monitor. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. Domino could even monitor Jenny's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. **** Deflatable Tires - Domino could deflate and reinflate her tires. **** Self-Tinting Windows - Domino's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. **** Voice Stress Analyzer - Domino can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. **** Auto Doors and Trunklid - Domino could automatically open and close her doors. She could also lock her doors to prevent unauthorized entry into her driver compartment. She could also open her hood automatically. **** Rotating License Plate - Domino can rotate her license plate to reveal a fictitious one. **** Passive Laser Restraint System - the restraint system helped protect Jenny and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. **** Video Display Monitor - Domino had one Cathode ray tube video display monitor on her dash for various readouts. its controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from Domino's front scan bar) and microscanners. Category:Team Knight Rider Characters Category:Team Knight Rider Technology